Archive:Chimrin
Chimrin is a Draenei Death Knight and Cyrrae's little brother. He is, quite literally, a child in a giant's body. The Exodar's crash caused him to hit his head and left him with no wits to speak of, and his run-in with the Scourge did little to improve his intelligence. Personality Not all Death Knights are cold, blood-thirsty killers. Chimrin is a prime example. He is a friendly, simple-minded fool that behaves as if he were a very small child. He is easily distracted and just as easily entertained. Give him paper and some brightly colored paint, and he'll be busy for hours. He doesn't speak much, and when he does, it is disjointed thoughts and sentences that have little to do with the situation at hand. It is as if he can never quite get a grip on reality. He always seems lost, but willing enough to go along with everyone else. It should be noted that until he knows a person's name, he may in fact act cold and stand-offish. Chimrin won't speak to strangers, nor share his toys with them. Combat Being a simpleton had no effect on his time serving the Lich King. All that mattered was that he had the potential to become a very useful tool. Chimrin is generally a very passive person unless provoked. Tormenting him has no effect except causing him to sit down and bawl. However, going after someone he loves will have adverse effects on the health of the perpetrator. When enraged, Chimrin falls completely silent, grabs the nearest object, and puts it to use as a weapon. He will continue to attack until subdued or until his friends snap him out of the haze. It seems that the Lich King's training is still deeply engraved in his mind. So deeply that he never remembers the fight, whatever its results. Background Chimrin's history is mostly shrouded in mystery. Everything that is known about it is from Cyrrae's telling. He was a priest on the Exodar until the crash. During the crash, he was lost and presumably hit his head hard enough to suffer amnesia. He was lost for many years after that. Cyrrae spent most of those years searching or mourning for him. The Death Knights' defection from the Lich King brought Chimrin to Stormwind. There, while being hopelessly lost in the twisting streets, he was found by a gnome rogue named Khay. She had been hoping to make a quick buck off of him, but realized that despite his scary appearances, he was no better than a little kid. Just like that, she decided to include him as part of "the family", as she called it. Chimrin willingly went along with her. He was introduced to Cliness the dwarf banker first, and pronounced a "useless lump on a log". Still, Cliness agreed Chimrin could have a place to stay at his ranch, provided he didn't "make zombie cows or somethin'". At the ranch, Chimrin met the rest of what would become known as the Crash Project group. He made more friends than he could ever remember having, and none of them were troubled by his simple-minded ways or his apparent deadness. Well, except for the times when he falls asleep and drools everywhere, but, hey, everyone has their days. It didn't take long for Cyrrae to learn about him or find him. Sadly, he didn't remember her at all. He wouldn't remember until one fateful afternoon involving a robot chicken, an old plow horse, and one too many chocolates. That particular escapade earned the Crash Project gnomes a week of being grounded and Chimrin a nasty bump on his head. The bump wasn't enough to give him back all of his memories, but he could remember his sister and a few flashes of their home world. It was enough. Present Day Chimrin usually tags along with other Crash Project members because he's kind of helpless on his own. The Crash Project have discovered that Chimrin is an extremely durable person and very good at making monsters hate him. In order to put that to use, they tell him things like "that ghoul just called my mother fat!" or "I was hurt by a shoveltusk!" to wind him up. And then they sit back and watch him go. If Chimrin is alone, he'll likely be in some corner of A Hero's Welcome in Dalaran playing with his toys. He keeps to himself, in other words. Quotes Himself * "Crayons?" * "Yaaaaay!" * "Choo-choo! I has train!" * "NOT FAIR!" Others * "Happiness is an imaginary condition, formerly attributed by the living to the dead, now usually attributed by adults to children, and by children to adults." -- Thomas Szasz * "Youth is a wonderful thing. What a crime to waste it on children." -- George Bernard Shaw Trivia * Favorite toy: Train set * Usually very friendly, but shy around strangers * Has a soft, pudgy appearance * LOVES bright colors See also * Cyrrae * Crash Project * User:Cyrrae External links * Armory Category:Archived Characters